The present invention relates to the art of transcatheter interventional procedures. It finds particular application in conjunction with thrombectomies, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other analogous applications where isolation of a segment of a blood vessel or other tubular organ is desired.
Generally, catheters are well known in the medical arts. In the course of transcatheter interventional procedures, it is often desirable to isolate a segment of a blood vessel or other tubular organs temporarily. This allows for localized infusion of medications and treatment. Moreover, with different medical procedures, often various equipment, tools, and/or instruments are employed such that repeated access to a diseased site is desirable. In the past, catheter systems lacked these features.
In the case of blood vessels, a thrombectomy often involves the maceration of a thrombus and removal of debris. However, in previous procedures there existed the risk of embolization of the debris.
In one type of thrombectomy, the Folgerty-type, a Folgerty balloon is passed beyond the thrombus, inflated, and then pulled back while still inflated. This pulls the thrombus out with the balloon. However, the drawback to this technique is that it is relatively invasive and destructive. That is to say, typically, an arteriotomy is performed through which the Folgerty balloon is pulled to remove the thrombus. Generally, minimally invasive procedures are preferred.
With peripheral vascular grafts, such as those in the legs, often the graft is either a vein or Teflon. After time, a clot may form in the graft up to, in some cases, ten inches long. Commonly, such a clot is opened up by dripping a thrombolytic drug onto the clot. However, this technique is lengthy and requires that a catheter remain inserted, in some cases, up to 24 to 48 hours. Generally, relatively long procedures are undesirable where they may be avoided.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved catheter system and technique for the isolation of a segment of a blood vessel or other tubular organ which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.